


Plaything of the Gods

by reaperlight



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Caves & Spelunking, Confined/Caged, Crack, Crack Pairing, Drugged Sex, Eldritch, Established Relationship, Fate Worse Than Death, Faustian Bargain, God Complex, Hand Jobs, Hentai, Horror, Immortality, Interspecies, Kidnapping, Kink Meme, Lovecraftian, M/M, Nightmares, Nonhuman Sex, Power Imbalance, Powerlessness, Rape, Sex In A Cave, Sexual Slavery, Shinigami, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, The Second Arc of Death Note, Unhappy Ending, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's the Shinigami King. He's here for you, Light-o." Warning: tentacle rape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plaything of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Игрушка богов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802721) by [kkito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkito/pseuds/kkito)



> **A/N:** _I do not own Death Note._
> 
> _Yet another one-shot for the kink meme._
> 
> _The request is very specific... http://dn-kink2.livejournal.com/1491.html?thread=581075#t581075_
> 
> _Presenting the Shinigami King/Light in a Lovecraftian horror fest._
> 
> _Don't like don't read!_

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh... WHAT?" Light catapulted out of his nightmare panting heavily. Next to him Misa stirred in her sleep but didn't wake. (Light remembered she said something about being exhausted from her photo shoot... he let her sleep.) Ryuk was waiting at his bedside, his eyes glowing an ambient red that illuminated the room.

Ryuk's grin widened. **"You sense him too, don't you Light-o?"**

"Ryuk? What...?"

**"It's time. The boundaries between the worlds are getting thin. The Old Man is making his presence known…"**

Light shivered slightly—only because it was too hot in here and he had broken into a cold sweat...

Just then the phone rang.

"Matsuda..." Light groaned, making his voice heavy with sleep, pretending to have just woken up. "It's four in the morning!"

"Light, turn on the news, you've got to come see this!"

Light went to their living room and turned on the TV. "Again, I bring this to you live from Karuizawa," declared the announcer. "We… we don't even know WHAT we're seeing here..."

On the TV the news helicopter captured an aerial view of a giant twisting trunks breaching from somewhere out of the sky. It broke out into twisting vines that seemed to be burrowing their way underground.

"Light?" Matsuda breathed into the phone. "What the hell IS that?"

"How the hell should I know?"

Light glanced at Ryuk. Yes, Ryuk knew what this was...

"I'll... I'll look into it. I'll... call you back." Light hung up.

 **"That's the Shinigami King,"** Ryuk informed him smugly.

"What does he want?"

**"Hmmm… the King is… unknowable. But if I had to guess… he's probably looking for you."**

Light looked at the Death God questioningly.

**"There's a legend among the Shinigami. I'm not allowed to tell you other than… if he's here, it's for you."**

"You're sure?"

**"Positive… But don't worry, it's a good thing, I think you'll like it. He's here because he wants to share a portion of his godly powers with you…"**

Ryuk now had Light's rapt attention.

"How would that work?"

**"What do you think the tentacles are for? He puts it in you."**

"Again, how would that work?"

Ryuk sighed. **"Do I have to draw you a diagram? It's like when you humans mash together and scream and get all sweaty and sticky. That's what the King wants to do with you."**

_Oh FUCK no!_

As Light gaped at the TV screen; he was now looking at that giant trunk in a whole different way...

Now... Light is very stoical. There are very few things in either world that can get him whimpering in terror but as Light looked over what could only be a giant phallus coming out of the sky that apparently wanted his ass... this was one of those things.

_No... wait this... this has to be a misunderstanding..._

**"Hyuk. Well the one's that put it in you are smaller than that one—so they you know… fit inside you."** Ryuk chuckled as he patted him on the ass.

Light blanched. _Oh God It isn't!_

Light cleared his throat and calmly clarified. "So… what you're saying is that the King wants to give me amazing, immense, Godly powers..."

**"Yes."**

"But to get those powers... I have to let..." _myself get raped by a tentacle monster!_ "let him fuck me."

**"Yes."**

Light had a defeated look as he slouched down on the sofa. Ryuk cackled. **"So… what are you gonna do about it, Light-o?"**

"I'm thinking..."

When Ryuk returned from gobbling up the apples in the kitchen a half hour later, Light was still sitting there with that same shell-shocked expression on his face.

**"Well?"**

"I'M THINKING, DAMNIT!"

**"You know if he's reaching out for you like this he may not give you a choice in the matter…"**

"I'm well aware..."

_Dammit! I don't even know what power I'll gain from this or what it will do to me! But... if Ryuk's so sure it's targeting me—there's only one reason why it would be targeting me. And I'm sure that the Taskforce would see it that way too. So… it would be better for me to come to him... to make it look like a fluke, that I'm an unfortunate victim of circumstance... But how can I do this? My every move is being watched by my own team and by Near... No, wait... I can use this to my advantage! They've been turning against me because of Near. This is perfect way to win back their unconditional support and sympathy. After this... I'll be a victim, a martyr, a hero!_

"Ryuk... tell me everything you can..."

**"Hyuk hyuk alright..."**

This was a pain. Even beyond the fact he was going to be raped by a tentacle monster it couldn't have come at a worse time. He was about to crush Near but now he'd have to come up with some new way to destroy his obstacles!

Hopefully he'd get some compensation from this—like the ability to destroy Near with a thought.

The next time Light met with Takada he put his new plan into action giving orders to her and Mikami... they would stage it so that it would look like Takada had been kidnapped and Light would come with the taskforce to rescue her. What they weren't told was that when he did, he would most likely be nabbed by the Shinigami King. However he did give them orders in the event he was out of contact with them for a while.

One was that if he didn't contact them again that they should assume that their date with destiny at the Yellow Box had been cancelled. Another was if they missed that deadline Mikami was to take a number of notebook pages that he could easily dispose of in case of emergency for himself and then sublet the notebook to yet another loyal follower. (Near was drawing too close and Light didn't want to risk his most valuable tools—the notebook and his most loyal follower; specifically his eyes—at this stage of the game.)

The plan to stage Takada's kidnapping went off flawlessly...

(Meanwhile a certain blonde-haired chocoholic is cursing up a blue streak when he sees this on the news.)

The Taskforce arrived at the cave system the "rebels" had fled to.

"We know she's in there somewhere..." Light said as they arrived at the mouth of the cave.

Matsuda blanched. "This is..."

"Yes. This cave system is very close to where that… THING is. We don't know what it is but it has yet to harm anyone. In any case, be careful everyone. We don't know anything about that thing but… we do know the rebels are armed… let's split into teams. Matsuda you're with me."

Light and Matsuda found Takada deep inside the cave system, tied up, weeping, and giving a very convincing performance. "LIGHT! They—they said they'd feed me to the monster!"

Just then Light felt something snagging around his ankle...

_So soon?_

"LIGHT!" Matsuda and Kiyomi screamed in unison as Light yelped and fell on his ass and the tentacles dragged him away.

"MATSUDA! GET HER OUT OF HERE!"

"BUT?"

"NOW! RUN!" Light shouted. Then a tendril wall formed, separating them.

"I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU!" Matsuda promised as he dragged Takada out kicking and screaming.

Meanwhile Light was dragged into a larger cavern that was oddly illuminated by a dim, sickly light. The tendrils were everywhere. Light could see them moving as a shifting mass along the floor and walls as the tendril holding him suspended him up limply in the air...

Light immediately crushed his growing dread by reminding himself of Ryuk's words. The Shinigami had assured him—the King would just do what it came down here for… and then it would let him go.

He just had to get through this and with the Taskforce members no doubt listening in on their headsets... no matter what happened he would play victim the entire time.

As more tendrils joined the first in touching him, running sensually across his skin, poking and prodding at him, Light worked to keep his breathing steady. He remained quiet and unresponsive.

_Well if this is all there is to it... it wouldn't be so bad..._

Light gave a startled yelp when the tendrils suddenly slammed him on the ground. His earpiece buzzed to life. "Light? Is that you?" demanded Aizawa. "Where are you! What's going?"

"It's me... The... creature... It... it has me... it has me trapped in here!"

"What's it doing now?"

"I don't know... I'm... mrphg!" Light was interrupted when a bunch of smaller tendrils forced his mouth open so a larger one could deep throat him. Light nearly choked on the sweet-tasting liquid that burned as it was forced down his throat. Light felt an immediate effect of that warmth, that BURNING spreading through every fiber of his being, his breath quickened and he felt a tingling in his extremities.

The tentacles suddenly released him, shaking on the floor but thanks to Ryuk's rather crude illustrations Light knew it was by no means done... whatever that was it hadn't DONE it yet...

The tendrils had drawn back against the wall. They seemed to be... waiting for something.

As soon as Light rose to his feet he groaned and clutched his stomach as he felt it cramp and tie in knots.

"Drugged... It... I've been drugged!" Light didn't have to work very hard on his "scared" act now...

"What?"

"The creature! It—it dosed me with something! Some organic compound... it—it forced it down my throat..." That BURNING—it was quickly translating into something else as Light felt himself becoming painfully hard inside the confines of his trousers. He couldn't remain standing.

"FUCK!" choked out of his suddenly dry mouth as he fell onto his hands and knees.

"What's happening?"

"It's—IT'S AN APHRODISIAC!" Light shouted, truly panicking now.

Light had to suppress a moan as an exploratory tendril slithered up under his suit pants and made its way to his inner thigh. Inhibitions fading fast he WANTED so badly but aphrodisiac or not he couldn't give in so easily! Not only because he needed to be a convincing "victim" for his audience but simply because his pride wouldn't allow it.

"G-GET OFF ME!" Light tried to scuttle away even as his body eagerly responded. He felt a tremor go through him at the simple touch. Another tendril slithered down his neck under his shirt. His back arched on its own accord and he was throbbing with need. Light still resisted.

"NO! STOP IT!"

More tendrils shot out and pinned him down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed for his audience though he wanted nothing more than to just... get this over with.

"Light? Light!" Aizawa shouted in concern. A tendril ran its way over his neck and around his ear, knocking his earpiece out. It clattered to the cave floor.

"PLEASE... NO!"

They were shredding his clothes and just barely brushing against him, driving him mad.

Light struggled to remain unresponsive throughout. Then another specialized tendril appeared with... some kind of sucker... mouth? Light could only watch and whimper helplessly as it began sucking him off. His hips jerked forward in response allowing the other tendrils easier access a little one slipped inside him. Light felt relief rather than concern. For one his body was screaming for it and also the sooner this happened the sooner it would go away and he could get back to business as normal. That was until he felt that little tendril growing while it was inside him until he was sure he was going to be ripped apart. This HURT! A whine escaped from his throat as he felt much too full—but once it locked in it was like it was made for him. It hurt... very good.

This was wrong!

Light realized in the back of his mind that whatever he was dosed with... he must be getting signals crossed... But then it began to thrust inside him and Light lost any semblance of control or even rational thought.

Light gave out a strangled cry as a smaller one branched off the main one inside him and began to manipulate his prostate. He was lost. Another tendril zipped it's way into his then open mouth and it began to abuse him that way too.

All the while the other tendrils slithered along him, feeling him, they lifted him up and continued to stroke him as they pounded into his mouth and ass.

Light was almost glad for the one in his mouth because he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore. As it was choked groans were coming through.

Light swung his hips wildly, eager to get more, he NEEDED MORE!

He was finally driven over the edge when the monster released hard in his mouth and ass. Light couldn't hold back as he climaxed. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed around the thing in his mouth as he released. The tentacles withdrew and unceremoniously dropped him choking and shivering onto the cave floor when it retreated.

Light panted. That was much more... intense then he counted on. But that... had gone over alright... There were only a few cracks in his façade at the end there but after all—it was still rape even if the victim does start to enjoy it.

Whatever power he got out of this better be fucking worth it...

And... the vile thing double-teamed him!

Would that make him twice as powerful? (Damnit, he'd have to ask Ryuk... and that's not a conversation he was looking forward to having...)

Light curled in on himself blinking... sweat out of his eyes and reached out and grasped his headset with a shaking hand.

"Aizawa..." Light began with a deadened voice.

"LIGHT! Are you alright? What happened?"

Light yelped as suddenly the tendrils snagged him and pinned him down again.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Light screamed in genuine terror. He couldn't handle this again!

The one he identified as the aphrodisiac dispenser forced its way into his mouth and dosed him again.

Light hadn't thought it possible to want it, to NEED it, worse than he did before.

"Light?"

Light whimpered in fear and arousal as the tentacle entered him again.

"It's... inside!"

"What?" The Taskforce members on the other end were very confused and concerned.

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Light? What's happening?"

"IT'S RAPING ME!" This was by no means an act anymore. But he knew full well there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

In a clearly annoyed gesture the tentacles knocked the earpiece away again.

"NO!" Light shouted in abject terror and he desperately, futilely strained against his bonds as the dispenser dosed him yet AGAIN even as the tendril began to slowly tease inside him. Light was reduced to mere animal instinct, a sweaty needy mess. Consequences ceased to matter as did the people listening in. Light pathetically clawed at the air trying to find traction that didn't exist as he was held suspended in the air, completely at the mercy of this abomination. He writhed uncontrollably trying to drive it further inside. Light let out a loud throaty moan before the dispenser was replaced by a second tendril that entered his mouth again. Even as he felt the pleasure building as they pounded harder inside him—it wasn't enough! As the drug worked its way through his system so all that he knew was NEED! NEED! NEED!

Light let out a choked scream around the one in his mouth as he came hard again. It released inside him again. It didn't bother giving him time to recover as new tendrils got into position to replace the old ones. At this point Light didn't mind at all and indeed moaned pathetically as they teased him slightly before entering him again. They teased him slowly undulating in and out, in and out. Light keened around the one in his mouth. More! He needed MORE! He couldn't get relief! No matter how many times they took him it wasn't enough!

Light whimpered pathetically when it retreated for the time being after fucking him countless times.

He was exhausted and slick with sweat and his body still burned with that NEED.

"Light!" Light heard Matsuda calling from the other side of the wall.

"Matsuda!" Light pleaded. "Please! Get me out of here!"

It dosed him yet again and the mouth tendril went down again on his throbbing hardness.

"Light? Hang on; okay we're working on it..."

Light tried hard to concentrate... to tell them what he needed to...

"It keeps Ngh! dosing me with some kind hah! of aphrodisiac. I think that's the oh GOD! fifth maybe... sixth time now... The more I resist the more it... I don't know... what to..." his voice broke "I can't stop it... I—I'm scared."

"Light, stop resisting," Aizawa shouted.

"What?" Light screeched.

"I'm sorry. There's no choice..." Aizawa continued.

"Hgh!" was Light's only response as the tendrils were holding him down and caressing him again.

"Don't struggle. You're just wasting your energy and you said you're getting dosed with some unknown biochemical agent every time you do."

The sound of whimpering was the only response.

"We're working on getting you out of there, alright? But... it's not looking good. They're estimating... days..."

"DAYS!" Light shouted. It ended in a groan.

"Light? Talk to me! Stay with me! What's happening in there?"

"It's... ngh in me again," Light tried hard to grasp hold of his former existence as a detective, the boss of these men, and (secretly) the most powerful man on Earth, and not… fuck toy to some eldritch abomination. "There's... a pattern. It... hah! Doses me. It... ngh! Sucks me off and It... fu—fucks me... It gets MORE... each time and I can't... I can't... PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! NGH!"

Intellectually... Light DID want this to stop but as for his body... that was the absolute LAST thing he wanted. He absolutely couldn't get enough. He wanted MORE even if this destroyed him.

The tendrils silenced him again by reentering his mouth.

"Hang in there, okay. We're doing everything we can," Aizawa assured.

They took the cutters to the door but progress was slow... and disheartening as they heard the screaming, crying, and pleading from the other side of the wall as that thing DID that to Light again... and again... and again... and again... it didn't take DAYS... what they didn't tell Light was that their progress was always undone the next day.

***

"I'm sorry, Light," Aizawa said from the other side of the wall. "It's been decided. We're—we're sealing the cave..."

"WHAT?"

"We... we can't get you out... and you shouldn't... you shouldn't even still be alive! That compound must have... done something to you. I'm so sorry."

"Aizawa, please! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"I'm sorry. It's not worth having someone else get trapped... and when word got out... there are plenty of others that are trying to get IN."

"Really," Light said bitterly "because I'd LOVE to trade with them. HAH!" he shouted and arched his back as the tendrils rubbed against the sweet spot again.

"Aizawa... talk to me... please... about... anything... the case! Any new leads!"

"No nothing... Kira is still..." They had even taken in Takada and Mikami for questioning... and yet the killing continued. They must have been wrong, all this time it wasn't Light! And now he was trapped in some hell hole getting raped repeatedly by some monster until he... died.

"I'm so sorry, Light!"

"Then could you tell mom, and Sayu... and... and Misa..."

"Misa has come to talk to you."

Misa's grating voice was a welcome turn-off. (Alas that just prompted the King to dose him again...)

Takada had apparently declined an offer of seeing him. Matsuda let slip that he had seen her... with Mikami... the faithless bitch! No. Both of them! He would kill them both as soon as he got out of here!

But Misa... Light felt a new appreciation for Misa. When all the others betrayed him she was loyal.

"Misa... I'm so sorry. About everything!"

"Light! I'm going to fight this! They can't seal you in here!" she would. She would use everything she had, all of the fortune she had accumulated during her acting and modeling work, and all of her public support to work to get him out.

"Stay strong, Light. I'll never give up on you!"

***

It's his entire existence now. It felt so wrong now when he DIDN'T feel something pounding into him.

"PLEASE!" Light whined as it took a brief pause.

 **"Hyuk. Wow. The King REALLY likes you,"** Ryuk chuckled as he phased in through the wall.

Ryuk watched in fascination as the King continued to play with Light, who was almost unrecognizable now he was so dirty, sweaty, and mussed. The tendrils slithered across his skin as the mouthed one latched onto his hardness and sucked it off again.

 **"DAYAM! I mean, what did you do? Play hard to get? I think he's actually fallen for you,"** the Shinigami cackled. **"I don't think he's going to let you go any time soon."**

"Hah! What do you mean! RYUK!"

 **"As in… this century."**

Light whimpered as the tendrils slowly teased his entrance again. "Ryuk, please... kill me."

Ryuk looked at Light with a mix of concern and amusement. **"I can't do that. You belong to the King now and you're like… one of us. You can't be killed, you can heal any wound, you won't age, and you won't die. Who knows, he may go at you for centuries..."**

Then Ryuk watched the way the tendrils encircled Light possessively. **"Nope, sorry thinking way too small... millennia? Uh… we're talking—what did you call it? Geologic time?"**

Light shrieked in aguish.

The tentacles lovingly caressed him.

**"Oh yeah. He LOVES you… you're not going anywhere."**

Light whimpered pathetically as the tentacle entered him again.

**"If it's any consolation… You're going to be VERY POWERFUL when he finally lets you go."**


End file.
